


Kakashi: War Stories

by TheFirstSeed



Series: Naruto Snippets [3]
Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Canon, Canon Compliant, Canon following, F/M, Fluff, How Do I Tag, Minor canon changes, Slow Buirn, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, long series, more tags will be added as i remember
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:14:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26689495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFirstSeed/pseuds/TheFirstSeed
Summary: Previously titled Naruto Cherry Blossom. Since I had written three chapters of prequel I've decided to change this into being the prequel story to Naruto: Cherry Blossom (Which was to follow the Naruto series). War Stories follows previously to the Naruto series, when Kakashi generation started as children growing up till the beginning of the Naruto series. Witness the childhood of Kakashi, Asuma, Genma, Obito, Shisui, Kurenai, and others.The series goes in this order:Kakashi: War Stories (Prequel), Naruto: Cherry Blossom (Main series), Boruto: Fire & Lightning (Sequel)
Relationships: Gaara & Shinki (Naruto), Gaara/OC, Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke, Hatake Kakashi/Nohara Rin, Hatake Kakashi/OC, Hyuuga Hinata/Uzumaki Naruto, Kankuro/OC, Nara Shikaku/Nara Yoshino, Nara Shikamaru/Sarutobi Mirai, Nara Shikamaru/Temari, Nohara Rin/Uchiha Obito, OC/OC, Sai/Yamanaka Ino, Sarutobi Asuma/Yuuhi Kurenai, Shinki/OC, Uchiha Itachi & Uchiha Sasuke, Uchiha Itachi/Uchiha Izumi, Uchiha Sarada/OC, Uchiha Sarada/Uzumaki Boruto, Uchiha Shisui/OC
Series: Naruto Snippets [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1941091
Kudos: 5





	1. Prequel

"I thought they brought in new rules? After the war, I thought they set age limits for things like this?" Kai fiddled with the table items trying to keep the wild energy inside her somewhat contained.

Shisui shook his head "Yeah well, Itachi told me to my face just earlier. They want him for the Sharingan you know that Kai. It sounds to me like they are planning something crafty to ask a thirteen-year-old boy to join the ANBU" Shisui muttered resting his chin over his crossed hands. Both eyes moved from the table catching Kakashi's single as he set the dinner plats down on the table. "The fish is almost finished you too," he said quite simply turning back once more. Kai leaned back "Aren't you worried Kakashi?" she asked searching for his eye back he turned around before she had the chance. "No, not yet. He will be on my team, I'm sure of it, we can keep an eye on him Kai" Kakashi went quite in his voice glancing quickly to the door.

Within a sudden burst in came Guy of everyone yelling "My eternal rival!" and then some speech as normal. Like nothing had happened or was happening. Asuma and Kurenai followed in toe "We tried to stop him but um- Yeah he kind of drag us along" Asuma shrugged his shoulders rolling around the table to flop between his teammates. "Do you want dinner Guy?" Kakashi hadn't really cared for another damned match with Guy, quick to change the man's train of thought to somewhere useful. Or at least away from the business of the ANBU.

Guy beamed bumping Kurenai on the shoulder "Heck yeah! Kakashi and his cooking every time I cannot say no!" Guy jumped to the table. Kurenai joining them with a gentle smile to Kakashi as her thanks. 

Time passed on as the old friends ate dinner quietly. The evening dragged on, moments like this reminded the three that there was good left in this world. There were good things left protecting. Kai and Kakashi cleaned up, she would never let him clean up alone even if at home she and Shikaku were masters of getting out of all chores. Kakashi's eyes glanced out of the window and hers follow his. 

Outside little flickers of snow filtered down. Slowly the snow would begin to settle in. It really was the start of winter after all. Guy burst between them "What! Snow! Already it cannot begin this is the springtime youth of our lives! Snow cannot dampen it!" he demanded shaking his hand at Kakashi's kitchen window as if it would change anything. "Should probably go home, Guy. Before the snow gets too heavy" Kakashi's voice was ever so even. Loud enough for the room to hear him clearly. Asuma beamed "I-um. Could walk you home Kurenai?" he scratched his chin looking away from everyone hoping that Kurenai wouldn't turn him down. Kai peaked around her shoulder as Kurenai stumbled over her words but eventually made out a "Yes I'd love that". Guy poked Kakashi's ribs wiggling his eyebrows "We must leave come on!" he pulled Asuma and Kurenai close patting their shoulders as he raced for the door. The pair following more quickly. Bidding their kind goodbyes.

Shisui came to lean against the beach watching the snowfall too with him. "None of this is going to end well. I'm sure of it." Shisui said with a long sigh but gave his friends a smile "I trust you both to watch him. We just all have to be careful. Peace is difficult to maintain, especially after the war. The Uchiha are playing with fire, all the clans are. Almost as if they want another war" his companions shared a glance then back to him. "We just have to be smarter. It'll get there in time" Kai adds somewhat definitive even if on the outside she heavier doubts that anything good will come with it "I don't trust Danzo, we need to keep a watch on him" Kai crosses her arms over her chest giving a firm frown at his name. The boys either side feel the same tension to his name. "It'll be fine" Kakashi breaks the silence the hangs between them. When he does grace them with words they're always ones worth listening too.

Shisui glancing back out the window over his shoulder. "Better get back home before I'm snowed in here with you two." The youngest makes a face and Kai is quick to hit his shoulder for it. "Hey Kai!" he teases back poking her in the collarbone "Why you-" She starts and he is quick to leave out the door with a hint of laughter. The girl goes to get her things with Kakashi's voice draws her back.

" _You can stay if you want. The snow is quite heavy already_ " he has the guts to hold her gaze with a simple smile hidden behind his mask.

" _I'd love that_ "


	2. Battle Worn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shikaku's father is out on the battlefields. Mission after mission. Now he finally has the chance to return back to his wife and son except, he can't live with the guilt of all his decisions making a last ditch attempt at redemption on his way home

The rain has drenched Shikayau's outfit. Maybe the rain will wash away the blood that is soaked into his skin from this godforsaken war. "Shikayau! Come on!" a voice echo and the man rises from his place. The old Nara clan member takes weak steps along the ground, nursing his wounds till they are at the medical tents. No use in dwelling on them now the old man thinks.

As they came to the battle threshold under the armor of a dead ninja he spots something small with life still clinging to its tiny body. A toddler, maybe a year or two old. The hell had that been hiding. Shikayau shakes his head turning away and quickening his pace he can't focus on something like that but as he steps over the child it squeaks.

That breaks his heart. Forces him to look back at it. With bright shining green eyes, a mess of black hair covered in blood, frozen to the bone from the rain. Twigs and leaves clinging to their clothing. Maybe the child had followed their parent, hidden in the bushes till the battle was over, and had come out to investigate? That seems logical for Shikayau to assume. 

In a heartbeat he is reaching down, grabbing the small child. He brings them to his arms, a little girl no more than two. At home he has a son much older, was he ten now? eleven? Shikayau hates to think he has forgotten so much of his son with this war. This war has left too many homeless, too many parentless including this young one. 

The child in his arms doesn't cry, doesn't make a sound. No doubt her parents would've taught her from a young age to be quiet in such a war as this. He steps away from the dead ninja, maybe her mother? He doesn't really want to dwell on this ninja's face. He walks away to join his comrades. His wife would have a hell of an argument with him over this

"I-? Um? Shikayau?" His comrade starts to speak but the older Nara's hand waves him off. "I'm not going to live with the guilt of leaving her here like this. She would be dead within the week" His voice was flat and demanding of no request to speak on this any further. "But-" His comrades began to start but as the man keeps walking without any interest to the others.

  
Hours later they reach the medical tents by dark. Shikayau's adopted child had clung to him without a single word the entire time. it hadn't complained to the shoulders, hadn't request anything from them, hadn't even fallen asleep in fact the baby was wide awake having watched them the entire walk back. "Shikayau?" the medical-ninja came rushing up to him. Eyes wide at the bundle in his arm "What has happened?" the ninja is quick to act and straight forward reaching out to examine the small being. Who seem mostly uninjured more covered in the blood of others. "I couldn't leave them. Please look after them for me till we leave for the village. My wife and I will care for them" Shikayau tried to hand off the small child. Instead, he found his shirt being pulled down with him and another little squeak "Hey you are okay little one, You'll be fine now" the medical ninja tried to reason with the small thing that still seemed completely unsure. Shikayau removed her tiny hands "I'll be back" he told her. His voice wasn't comforting and reassuring at all but the little child had nothing else to hang onto except for it. So she did just that. 

  
Within a few hours, he had returned. The medical ninja had managed to get only a handful of information out of the child "Her name is Kai" the ninja told him upon his return "Kai ... Does she have a clan?" Shikayau asked but the ninja shook her head instead "No. Not one I could get out of her, she might be too young to remember the detail or maybe her parents kept it a secret? Though I can't be sure why" the Ninja shrugged handing little Kai another slice of apple that she had carefully managed to take from their rations for the small thing. 

Shikayau sighed "Oh well. Guess it is Kai Nara now," he said looking down at the child once more. "Our unit will be on the return to the leaf village tomorrow, I trust your team too will be returning with us?" he moved away darting straight to the topic of business. So typical of his clan. "Yes we will, I'll keep an eye on her with you for the trip back. She seems mostly stable, just very quiet. She might have some lasting trauma of this event" The ninja relays calmly. The ninja knew truly how to keep her voice even for the relaying of delicate news. Shikayau couldn't help wondering how she must do relaying distressing news. "Hm. It will be fine, she can grow up in a better place now" the man shrugged absently. He could spy the bright green eyes from the corner of his vision just watching him. Damn it what had he gotten himself into with this child.

" **I'm home!** " Shikayau called out as he stepped into his house for the first time in .. shit how long had it even been since he was shipped on mission after mission. "Dad!" His son's voice broke his ears first as he walked in. The small child still clings to his shirt. Shikaku froze in his steps looking up at his father. Shikayau removed the small child from himself placing them down in front of his son "This is Kai, she is your responsibility now" His father side patting his head. Stepping into the kitchen to greet his wife. Shikaku didn't question it quietly sitting down with the small girl carefully listening to his parent's conversation catching it in parts

_I found them on the battlefield_

_Couldn't live with the guilt_

_They are quite. Doesn't say much, I know another mouth to feed but we can afford it easily._

"Hello, kid!" Shikaku starts brightly racing past his parents grabbing a loaf of bread from the table ignoring his mouth's yelling at him. He returns back setted in front of her snapping it in half. "Guess I'm your big brother now" he starts handing her one half that almost looks the size of her head. "And I'm going to look after you just like a big brother should" he has a smile much warmer than his father, kind eyes not yet exposed to the horrors of this world and his voice is what she clings to it's comforting and safe. It's what she has wanted to be hearing all this time. "Here- Just nibble at it slowly. If you eat too much too fast you'll be sick" he instructs her slowly making the movement for her to copy. 

For the first time in a long time Kai copies his smile, she mimics his movements like a little shadow and eats the bread as asked. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That is the start of this folks! Kai will be an important OC for the story. I couldn't find anything on who Shikaku's father was so I made him up a little.


	3. Shikaku's Journal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As we found at last time Shikaku now has a little sister to watch over, Now he must learn how to be a responsible older brother for her.
> 
> Bonus Shikaku, Inoichi and Choza team bonding and being friends. Plus Shikaku and Yoshino teasing!

** Shikaku's Journal Part one - Teaching Kai to be my shadow **

_ Father has entrusted all her training and any care not done by mother to me. So I think the first thing I need to teach Kai to be my shadow, that would mean that I won't accidentally lose her when we got out into town or outside the village.  _

"We'll be back by dinner Shikaku, behave and look after you... um .. sister" his mother says as always Shikaku replies quick and quite "Yes Mother, I will" as he says every morning that she leaves. It is as if she doesn't understand he is a Chuunin now, he can completely look after himself. Plus he looks after teams all the time so how hard can look after Kai be? a confident smile grows on the young man's face as the door seals shut and he whips around to find the little girl directly behind his feet chewing on bread. 

"Okay, Kai! We begin training today because I'm going to make sure you become a great Shinobi! Just like me and dad to I guess" he snickers lightly his smile growing wider which the small child below him copies. "Stay here" he instructs quickly running up the stairs and back again this time with a small backpack he packed last night with supplies. Throwing it over his shoulder "Okay shoes on! We're going outside" he grins

Shikaku is careful to hold the door open for her, he's patient beyond expectation from his mother maybe one day he will make a good father. "Kai I've got quick rules" he bends down "Firstly, you do what I say always, got it? Lots of danger and I don't want you getting hurt" He puts one finger up and looks at the girl. A few seconds pass as Kai just watches him and Shikaku wonders if maybe he spoke too quick "Uh-um .. if you understand nod if not .. shake your head?" he tries putting his hand down and Kai nods. "Right so second rule is you follow me everywhere right. Don't leave my side?" he tilts his head to the side waiting to see the reaction which comes in the form of a quick nod. Right the girl must be understanding he grins. Shikaku scratches at his chin must've been a third rule "Don't talk to strangers!" he lights up. He looks towards the street ahead of them excitement running wild. "let's go!" he jumps down the steps waiting for her to follow.

Before long Shikaku has shown Kai around most of the village though he doubts the little girl could've kept up with all his ramblings and pointing out of apparent important information. Inoichi and Choza appear before him in no time, his best friends and teammates. "Um, Shikaku? Are you aware of the small child that has been following you?" the blond man asks pointing behind him. Shikaku grins widely "Yup! This is Kai, she's my little sister. " He crosses his arms in front of his chest looking prouder than ever. Choza gets down on his knees as Inoichi gets caught up on the details questioning Shikaku "Hi! I'm Choza, what is your name little one?" he asks politely except the little girl remember their brother's rules from earlier remaining quieter than ever. "Um, Shikaku? Does she talk?" Choza looked up at his still bickering two friends with a confused look "Wait what, yeah, of course, she does what do you mean? Oh. Yeah okay Choza and Inoichi are my friends and teammates Kai! Not strangers" he ruffles the little girl's hair and she understands. 

"Hello" she offers to the strange men. The pair trade eyes than both eye Shikaku "Why in the world did your parents trust you with looking after her?" Inoichi deadpans "Actually why do you even care?" he sighs longer and Shikaku only pulls his friend into a side hug "Because I'm going be a great brother it's that simple"

"Hey, boys!" a few girls from around their year walk by causing the boys to pause in their small arguing "Aww! aren't you adorable" Yoshino, one of the aggressive argumentative women that Shikaku knows is calling his little sister cute and smiling in a way that has his brain short-circuiting? Shit. The teen is completely stopped in his track mother slightly ajar as the girls each coo over Kai before leaving. Kai of course who stands silently still looking to Shikaku. "And you know, chick magnet Inoichi" he playfully punches his friend in the arm letting him out of the unnecessary half hug.

** Shikaku's Journal part two - Now we teach her to fight **

_ Dad might not have faith that she can learn Ninjutsu but I'm going to try to teach her anyway. She must know some form of it, even if it isn't our clan's secret shadow ninjutsu I'm sure I can teach her to use some form of it. I've just got to figure out what it is _

Shikaku stands at the top of the stairs with his hand behind his back as if he was commanding a squad. Inoichi and Choza sit lower down the steps watching their friend with amusement. Just because they were Chuunin now didn't mean they had to mature adults all the time right? taking the joke out on their friend is still okay. "Right so first I'm going to teach you the hand signs so we can learn ninjutsu!" he declared openly which almost immediately Inoichi added "Shouldn't you evaluate her skillset-" he is cut off and Shikaku jumps down the steps "Already done it! I had her read over some of my scrolls to last night which I think she understood" He adds shrugging his shoulders. "You think?" Choza adds raising an eyebrow "Well .. she doesn't say so- Stop distracting us you two!" he grows.

Kai doesn't say much or really anything Inoichi notes as he watches her mimicking every movement that Shikaku gives to her "She really is like his little shadow" Choza laughs "Shikaku would be a good teacher and father" Choza flickers his eyes to Inoichi who mumbles something under his breath "How is he being so confident not to screw up?" the blond man asks which Choza shrugs "Shikaku is always confident!" Choza bellows some laugher causing the Nara pair to pause in their actions and look there way. 

"Don't worry about it- Come on let's see that shadow Jutsu already!" Inoichi leans back on the steps with a slight smile that he knows will annoy Shikaku "Hm okay fine. Come on Kai copy me this is the secret techniques of our clan!" he says all too proudly performing the Jutsu, releasing out a shadow that quickly catches Inoichis "HEY" the blond boy yells with the Nara one snickers. "Your turn Kai!" He releases Inoichi. Kai mimicking the actions much slower but almost as perfect yet her shadow doesn't move. Shikaku drops his shoulder damn it, my father was right. As Kai's eyes meet his he forces his shoulders back up and pushes on a brave smile "No bother! We'll keep working on it, it can take some kids a while to learn the Jutsu so we'll just keep practicing." He ruffles the young girl's hair "Let's do just some hand-to-hand combat then, you'll be a master at that in no time" he stands proud ignoring the failed attempt. He'd just do more research into it tonight and work out a better strategy for tomorrow

Sometime around noon the group breaks for lunch. Not that Inoichi or Choza had actually been doing anything more than watching them train. Inoichi throwing in the odd comment or joke towards Shikaku who by the end of it had almost thrown a rock at the other boy. Kai's hand on his jacket was the only thing from stopping him from doing it, although the innocent youngest had only been wanting her brother to show the moves again inadvertently stopping a potential murder. 

Shikaku raided his mother's kitchen getting out way more food then what was probably even close to necessary. The boys had scattered the food out across the deck around the house. Half of the bread however was out of the grass being eaten by the deer and birds which had slowly gotten closer and closer. The sun was high in the sky and they had all but given up for the day. 

"Try Shogi?" Inoichi offered slowly has become more invested in Shikaku's very broken training plan he'd set out from last night and very quickly had to change a few dozen times over. Shikaku rolls onto his belly looking at the Shogi board already set up from his game a few nights back with his father. Heaving a sigh he nodded his head "Okay worth a go" he shrugged stumbling up to his feet "Kai! Wanna play another game?" Despite how tired and lazy Shikaku was beginning to get this afternoon he pushed it aside trying to put some energy into his voice. Kai nodded in agreement settling down on side of the Shogi board. 

"I- I might skip most of the rules for this game but here is the rule book to read over" He passes out an old book from under the old board. Kai glances down at it, flicks over the first page, and within a few minutes, she sits it down next to her on the wood floor. Shikaku had sat patiently watching her the entire time trying to study the young child before him. Choza's gentle snores filled the void of silence well Inoichi continued to look on. Kai started the game and Shikaku was quick to follow, the moves went rapidly between the pair but before long Kai was left stuck as Shikaku lead her into a corner of checkmate "I like this game brother" she says quietly lighting up Shikaku's eyes "Well you're very impulsive with it but we can play more!"

** Shikaku's Journal part three - Can't let Kai see any more pain  **

_ I know she's lost so much before and I know one day I'm probably going to not come home from a fight- My mother would be livid with me over it too- but I'm not going to let her see me be weak. I've got to be strong for her, just like I have to be strong for Yoshino. That is a part of being a shinobi is being strong for everyone else.  _

Shikaku and Kai stood side by side at the edge of the makeshift medical wing that had to be put up in a hurry by medical ninja and whoever could be spared at the time. Some attack, some battle, something Shikaku couldn't fully piece together with the information he had at hand. What he did know was that many, many ninjas were injured. He had already found Inoichi's dad, many family members of his other friends as well. So far, no sign of his dad. He knew his dad was out on this mission as well, just he didn't know where his dad had ended up since seeing him off from home. This morning Shikaku had a simple mission as well with Inoichi and Choza upon their return Kai, among many of the other children at been gathered by some medical ninja. Now he stood there watching the scene unfold with her by his side knowing full well the better option was to have had her stay put. He rubbed his eyes aggressively with the back of his hand "Kai" He forces his voice to stay stable looking down at the child who already had her focus on him. He doesn't bother with words resting a hand on her shoulder as he leads her back to the medical ninja trying to contain and watch over the children of parents scattered about the makeshift medical wing. 

Kai pauses at his side and Shikaku pulls himself together as many other children's eyes meet his. He spots plenty he knows, the white hair of Kakashi. His mentor's son. The Uchiha boys, Shisui and Obito. Not hard to spot them with the clan's crest proudly showcased. Rin with her blue facepaint. Asuma looking scruffy despite his father's position. He knows she'll be safe with them even if they are all their own band of mess, one day they'll be her teammates. "Kai, go make some friends. I'll be back" he states calmly pushing aside any emotion he has for this situation. He doesn't wait for a reply turning to leave keeping his composure calm waiting for their eyes to leave his back.

When finally he feels their eyes leave his back he feels his pace quicken within the second his feet are running. His entire body rushing forward as he dodgings the mass of people jumping between them. His eyes move more frantically trying to spot the faces. Almost bumping into one of the medical ninja- Perfect one of the Nara clan "Shik-" he begins but is quickly cut off "I'm sorry" Shikaku's heart sinks further then he has ever felt "No one has seen him yet. I don't know if he is wounded or worse." The women continue sparking even the tiniest touch of hope within him. Shikaku nodes his head as if willing himself to understand and respect the space of these medical ninjas.

Yet instead he ends up walking aimlessly for what feels like forever searching ever face for his father's. His dad might never have been home, but he was still his father. His father. His own special world. Kai's father too knows even if he took little interest in her life. Either of them. His back falls against the hardwood wall and he goes silent. Mind lost in thought as he just watches the time fly in front of him.

"You know it is okay to cry Shikaku ... no one will think any less of you," Yoshino asked quietly coming up behind him. Shikaku closes his eyes refusing to utter a word "It would make scary ol' you look a little human for once" she adds with a touch of humor in her voice that Shikaku doesn't miss. When he opens his eyes to find hers looking delicately at him with a kind of gentle smile he has rarely ever seen it has him stunned like a deer in headlights. 

"I know it's really terrifying" she carries on but somewhere in her calming speech Shikaku is lost just following that curve of her smile that graces her lips. When he realizes she has finally stopped talking and he's just been staring at her his ears go redder than they ever have "I-" he stumbled and her smile gets brighter trying to encourage him. Yet the teenager shakes his head looking past her, past all of them to where he can still see the children gathered "They don't understand anything that is going on right now, or maybe some of them do. Probably White Fang's little kid ... and my sister too. They know too much to really be all that innocent anymore but that isn't the point, they shouldn't have to understand. Not yet, They shouldn't have to see death and blood everywhere they go. It isn't fair on them, it isn't fair to keep passing these wars onto the next generation to solve." He grits his teeth forces his eyes shut. "He's not coming home. I get it now, he isn't. We'll go home, Mom will put on a brave face and pretend nothing is wrong. Life just carries on that's what happens when your a shinobi right" he almost spits the word, almost. When he eyes search for hers again she still looks at him with a gentle kindness that almost has him wanting to cry "But I can't cry, I can't break down in front of them. I have to be strong for them, I have to look like nothing hurts me so that when they hit their lowest points they can come to me and I'll pick them up again. Even if it hurts me, it'll save them" he got determination thick in his words. Like a stag out to protect his herd, even if it hurts him he'll protect them. Not just Kai, all of them. That's the secret he realizes now that his father has been meaning to teach him, the King isn't the Hokage, it isn't the Will of Fire, it isn't any of that. It's the children, the next generation. Those who will live on, who will find a new way, who will keep working towards a better world. "They're going to learn from our mistakes and you bet we're going to make a shit ton more before it's their turn" he chuckles at the end pushes himself off the world and rubs his eyes once more forcing away his tears. As his arms drop to his side before evening opening his eyes he feels her arms around him. Feels her pressed into his body. Her head on his shoulder, only now was he starting to rapidly get taller than her. So he returns the gesture tenfold, who knows when Yoshino, the toughest girl he knows is going to hug him again like this. Heck, no way was he going to miss out on this.

Far away Kai refuses to watch the death and blood. She's seen it before, it's no different to her. She doesn't have wet eyes like Obito, she isn't asking the medical ninja a million questions like Rin, she isn't shaking like Kurenai worried sick for those hurt. Instead, her, Shisui, Kakashi, and Asuma sit in one group playing cards. Apparently, Asuma keeps a pack of cards on him at all times. None speak the just play.

_ If she was honest she has no idea what game they are actually playing with the cards. _

_ To be more honest, she thinks none of them know what game they're playing. _

_ But it works. _

_ It's quite. Distracting. Understanding in a way she knows others won't understand. _

_ These boys are good _

_ She likes them. _


	4. Academy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shikaku is supposed to be a genius, sometimes he can actually pull it off. Kai continues to make friends.

"Shikaku, Kai, Breakfast" their mother yelled from downstairs, throwing the towel over her shoulder. The women tapped her foot down on the floor crossing the arms over her shoulder "Shikaku! Kai!" she yelled again. 

From atop the stairs, the young girl poked her head around the railing. Glancing down to the women. "Good morning Kai, come on" her mother beckoned. The young girl hopped down each stair stumbling the last step into her mother's waiting arms. "Morning little one" she kneeled down brushing her fingers through girl's hair. "Brother isn't here. I went to wake him up" Kai explained to her mother. Nodding slowly at the child words "Right well someone will be in trouble when he is home" she stands back to her feet, placing her hand behind the child's head. "Breakfast first, you're a growing little girl you need to eat properly" she states with a bright smile that Kai mimicks of her mother's.

  
"Come on Iwana!" Shikaku pleaded trotting along beside the elder teacher. "Shikaku" The man finally stopped. Standing firm in front of the young teen "She can't perform Ninjutsu, I can't allow her into the academy. Shikaku you have to understand, she isn't cut out to be a ninja if she can't do ninjutsu" Iwana explained dragging his hand over his face. Shikaku's heart sank as he searched for a way to convince the man. "But Iwana, she can" He started only to be cut off "No she can't Shikaku. She can't do any basic E-Ranked Ninjutsu at all. She can do some Taijutsu at best" Iwana grumbled beginning to reach his limit with the child. "Yeah but she's had a shitty teacher, Just me!" Shikaku emphasizes "If she had a proper teacher-" he gestured to Iwana in front of him "She could actually learn it" he stressed lastly. 

Iwana grunted under his breath glancing down the hallway "Shikaku. No, that stray your father brought in isn't fit for the academy. I'm already getting stuck with Duy screwup that can't do Ninjutsu. I don't need another one" He slashed his hands across the air walking away from the boy quickening his pace in hopes Shikaku might drop the subject

"She isn't a stray or a screwup" Shikaku yelled after him. The Nara grit his teeth. Tightening his fist he wracked his brain for each other option he could think of. Iwana wasn't the desired teacher to pick but he was always late to his classes. Which made him an easy target to go for. Shikaku searched for other options worth targetting. He could pin other teachers after class, or maybe he needed to go to the top of the academy target them.

"Shikaku, What are you doing-" Inoichi asked, standing at the academy doorways with Choza dragging his feet up the stairs. "Help me break into the Hokage's office" Shikaku skidded to a stop in front of the boys a smirk growing across his features "I'm sorry what" Inoichi deadpanned throwing his hands up about to turn away "Why Shikaku" Choza grabbed Inoichi's collar refusing to let the blonde-haired boy walk off. 

The three ran along the stairs climbing up the Hokage's office building. "Shikaku, What even is your plan if we manage to get close to him? Beg him?" Inoichi asked tapping his fingers against the other boys head. "I'm sure if we explain nicely the Hokage will allow Kai, Duy's son is apparent of the academy? Kai can preform Taijutsu as well" Choza added speaking before the Nara. "Yes see exactly" Shikaku smirked bumping Choza's shoulder "You hadn't thought of a thing and took that from Choza" Inoichi grumbled "Shh, I've got a plan Inoichi, Don't worry about it" He waved his hands down holding his shoulders up. 

"Regardless you can't just walk into the Hokage's office for a hello" Inoichi rolled his eyes. "No one said anything about just walking in, I'm going to have a meeting with him." Shikaku explained "A meeting with a chuunin with no warning?" Inoichi filled in with a risen eyebrow slipping into the large rounded hallways "Shh Inoichi stop being difficult" Shikaku patted his back slipping in behind him imminently walking ahead "Difficult-" Inoichi began "You're both difficult" Choza sighed pushing the blonde forward. 

The three boys, one by one, poked their heads around the corner spying the Hokage's office door flanked either side with guards. "Okay, so the plan-" Shikaku spun back standing tall with that lopsided smirk clear on his features "Oh so you do have a plan" Choza for once spoke up slightly shocked "Excuse me I always had a plan" Shikaku groaned back. "That plan is two options, either we try the front door or the window-" He spoke "Window, Shikaku we'll get in trouble" Inoichi rolled his eyes "Right so front door first if that backfires, plan B is the window. I was originally just going to take the window but since Inoichi's poor privileged butt doesn't want too. Front door" Shikaku went over his apparent plan "So ask nicely?" Choza tilted his head to the side "Well I was going to lie about a meeting and hope for the best" Shikaku shrugged "I can't believe you're supposed to be a genius" Inoichi grunted out 

Shikaku pushed past him, grabbing the pair by their shirt collages. His hands slipping casually into his pockets walking along the hallway "My team and I have a meeting with Mr Hokage" Shikaku alerted speaking very so formally as if he had been stuck in yet another clan meeting. Inoichi and Choza exchanging a glance behind him ultimately not speaking a word appearing as if it would be normal. "What about" One guard spoke. Shikaku shuffled his feet "A recent mission report asked to directly respond to the Hokage" He provided simply. 

The guards before them exchange looks. Raised an eyebrow each before but stepped aside. Inoichi held back a sigh as the grin grew on Shikaku. Opening the door in front Shikaku boldly walked forward. Allowing the door to close quietly behind them. The Hokage's gaze lifted up slowly from the papers at his desk to spy the three boys. "I can't believe it worked" Choza mumbled under his breath. "Shikaku? Inoichi? Choza? What are you three boys doing here?" The Hokage asked setting down his papers brushing them to the side 

"I've come to ask something of you and in return, my team will take any terrible mission you want for a month" Shikaku stepped forward speaking calmly. "Wait to hold up no don't pull us into it" Inoichi speak quickly. Choza smacked his hand lightly to his head in response "Shh. Be a good friend" he mumbled quietly. "What do you want to ask Shikaku Nara" The Hokage crossed his hands calmly over the desk letting a smile ghost his lips. "My father brought back" Shikaku started only to be interrupted "A girl from far away. I know Shikaku. He brought back a very young girl that others in the village have questioned the discission of but ultimately she poses no threat to us." The Hokage filled in speaking calmly and slowly. "They won't let her into the academy because she hasn't learned Ninjutsu yet. She hasn't had a proper chance" Shikaku explained back now standing directly in front of the Hokage desk.

"You are asking me then you bend the rules just a little so she can train alongside others. Others like Kakashi? Asuma? Shisui? I'm not sure she is capable of keeping up with them as it is. Give her time to grow Shikaku" THe Hokage shook his head leaning back in the chair "No no, See she knows them already and she needs a reason to love this village. It isn't her homeland, I want her to make friends with those her age who can teach her that his village is worth protecting. If she keeps staying at home being excluded by everyone that isn't her immediate family she isn't going to see any reason to protect this village" His hands leaned against the old wooden desk as Shikaku's voice dropped searching the Hokage's eyes hoping he was going to back him. Choza and Inoichi exchanged a glance, He had a point there.

The Hokage crossed his fingers over his hands slowly moving his jaw around. He held Shikaku gaze for a few minutes before closing them considering the boy's words. Shikaku forced himself to remain calm on the outside, there wasn't anyone above the Hokage he could annoy next.

  
"I'll pick you up afterwards Kai, Promise" Shikaku grinned leaving her at the classroom door the very next day having won his argument (of sorts) with the Hokage. Kai slipped her hands behind her back turning around to glance at the classroom. It was loud and echoey, many voices at once none of which sounded that inviting for her. Honestly, it sounded nicer being back at the Nara estate reading thru her brother's scrolls and following around her mother. 

Kai stiffens feeling a presence behind her, leaning her head back and turning around slowly. Two boys standing behind her, two she knew before. Kakashi with his signature white hair and Shisui with the Uchiha crest proudly displayed across his clothing. "Kai! I remember you, I'm glad your in the academy! Right Kakashi" the Uchiha elbowed him subtly. He raised a single eyebrow "Yeah" he responded simply. Shisui looked to push him further when Obito bumped into the backs of both of them. Stumbling the three into the classroom, Kai was quick to dodge back from them. Kakashi turned around fist clenched well Shisui laughed "Obito, you were almost late" He acknowledged reaching out to poke the other Uchiha. "Great" Kakashi rolled his eyes, he moved off from the other pulling Kai's sleeve 'up here' he mouthed quietly. The two Uchiha's continuing to playfully argue.

Kai followed behind Kakashi, slipping into the seat beside him at the desk highest on the steps close to the windows. Shisui slid in beside her grinning widely at a grumbling Obito who slumped his way into a chair steering down a Rin in front of him. Asuma leaned back in his chair "Welcome welcome Nara" he held his fist out a lopsided grin clear on his features. Kai leaned forward mimicking the gesture. He was the one with the pack of cards how could they forget. 

"I'm your tutor, settle down kids" the teacher burst into the room quickly silencing the kids. "I'm Daichi" He spoke. "I've got to get the mess of you ready to be shinobi" he continued to ramble on. "This should be fun" Asuma snicker back to them. "This will be easy" Kakashi and Shisui mumbled almost in sync. Kai glanced between both of them. If she stuck close to them she would probably have a good chance of progressing. 

**Author's Note:**

> Please like and comment, I love to hear what you thought! Hopefully people enjoy this opening, it's a pretty short teaser that will get longer!


End file.
